


Тихое утро

by TinARu, WTF_Teen_Wolf_Rare_Pairings_2020



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-10-17 19:34:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17566649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TinARu/pseuds/TinARu, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Teen_Wolf_Rare_Pairings_2020/pseuds/WTF_Teen_Wolf_Rare_Pairings_2020
Summary: Постканон, ER





	Тихое утро

**Author's Note:**

> Постканон, ER

Кофе в турке пах божественно. Глаза от него открывались сами собой, дышать как-будто становилось легче, а сон уходил стремительно, словно отлив. Питер подождал пока вода вскипит и привычно перелил горячую амброзию в любимую чашку. Он вышел на просторную террасу в пижамных штанах и халате, и с наслаждением втянул свежий воздух. Ветер слегка холодил открытую кожу, а кофе приятно обжигал нёбо. 

Как же хорошо.

Взгляду открывался привычный вид темного леса, зовущего и успокаивающего. Слегка опасного для незнакомцев и столь родного для своих. Тишина лежала на нем так же плотно, как и утренний туман, и только птицы, мелькающие то тут, то там, напоминали, что вскоре лес проснется.

На кухне раздался треск. Затем звон. И в завершении оглушительный вскрик, а потом тишина вновь захватила пространство. Питер не продержался и пяти секунд.

— Ты в порядке, мой хороший?

— Гребанная турка! Питер, почему она опять на столешнице, ну сколько можно! — голос выдавал недовольство, не более. 

Подобные упреки были делом привычным и даже родным. Они вписывались в утреннюю рутину так же, как крепкий кофе и красивые виды. 

С кухни вновь послышались шорохи: уютные и знакомые. Тихое чертыхание, кипящая в чайнике вода, мягкая поступь шагов. 

Питер как раз допивал свой кофе, когда рядом на стол приземлилась чашка с новой порцией. Рядом появился растрепанный Стайлз, сонно зевнул и плюхнулся на стул с плошкой хлопьев. Огромную чашку чая он бережно прижимал к груди. 

— Ты варвар. Кофеиновый наркоман. Пещерный человек, — бухтел Стайлз все еще до умиления неискренне. 

— Хлопья, дорогой, вот истинное варварство, — поучительно возвел палец к небу Питер и взял новую чашечку кофе.

Сварен он был иначе: менее горький, менее крепкий, даже мягкий. 

Питер ласково улыбнулся Стайлзу и встретил теплый взгляд карих глаз.

День только начинался.


End file.
